1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a home therapy system for aiding spinal cord decompression and in particular, to a garment system combining an upper portion having a head band and yoke for cervical vertebra disc decompression; and a lower portion having vertical decompression straps attached to leg bands and extending over the shoulders for thoracic and lumbar disc decompression.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The human body is designed to stand vertically upright, with the chin up slightly and the head positioned forward angled toward the horizon. Today, the common use of electronics forces users to spend hours every day looking down and thereby exerting damaging pressure on the C1 through C7 anterior cervical vertebra discs causing disc degeneration. The head weighs 8 to 12 pounds and for every centimeter the head is tilted forward there is a substantial increase in damaging pressure on the anterior cervical disc, resulting in nerve blockage over time.
When a disc degenerates, its ability to resist loads and pressure is greatly compromised and the peripheral nerves leading from the spinal column are affected. The affected areas supported by these peripheral nerves will become denervated over time and lose their intended functions as the disc become flatter causing increased damage to the peripheral nerves. This situation could cause pain, tingling or numbness in the affected areas, or if the affected area is the Pharynx, loose obstructive tissue, or double chins with a chicken neck appearance. The peripheral nervous system allows for the brain to direct and control every chemical reaction in every cell in the body so when these nerves are pinched, stretched or inflamed due to damaged disc the affected areas are compromised from their optimal functionality sometimes causing symptomatic diseases we experience today. The decompression of the entire spinal column allows the brain to send and receive the nerve impulses required for healing of the body's organs, systems, bones, tendons, ligaments and muscles. Home spinal decompression devices have been proposed for various uses, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,083,705 to Saunders et al. in which a pneumatic traction force is generated by a hand pump operated by the patient. This apparatus is expensive, bulky, inconvenient and not wholly restorative.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,079,971 to Becerra discloses a spinal mobilization treatment system with multi-dimensional force application. Similar to the device of Saunders et al., the patient lies upright on this apparatus and a harness and cable are attached to a computer device which applies forces at different angles.
As with Saunders et al. and Becerra, U.S. Pat. No. 8,021,287 to Hoffman et al. also consists of harnessing the patient to a device in which forces are applied using traction in order to reposition the spine in a pain-free position for performing exercises. The apparatus of Hoffman may be useful in a physical therapy setting for acute back pain suffers but it offers no long term passive mode of restoration to the spine and nervous system. Further, it fails to promote the natural tendency of the body to heal itself during periods of sleep.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,011,047 to Mandelzis et al. teaches a design to promote a good sleeping position by passively distributing body mass and muscle tension forces in a unidirectional fashion. This design includes a spinal length mattress made of memory foam. While this design may provide a certain degree of comfort while sleeping, it is limited in its therapeutic benefits. Further, the foam mattress of Mandelzis is bulky and relatively costly.
Other traction devices such as U.S. Pat. No. 7,270,628 to Campanaro et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,997,892 to Reinecke and U.S. Pat. No. 6,974,432 to Reinecke et al. also employ pulleys or cables, support belts, lifting mechanisms and digital devices for applying pressure to manipulate a patient's spine into proper alignment. Each of the designs presents complicated mechanisms for applying unnatural forces to a patient's torso during specific periods of exercise or therapy in which treatment must be monitored. Together, these devices, along with all related prior art, simply fail to provide the relief and healing of the present invention.